


I can talk to snakes.

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: When Frank and Hazel tuck and out of it Percy into a building that had illuminated with a blinding rainbow light they were only have surprised to run into a goddess, who apparently was a health nut. What day did it expect was a black haired green-eyed young man to come walking into the building as well.





	

* "Don't lose hope, Frank. Rainbows always stand for hope." but before iris could continue the bell chimes over the door signaling she had a new customer. She looks up from where she had been sitting next to the demigod Frank and gassed ashy jumped up and called for her assistant Fleecy as she ran over to the young man sighed.

"Fleecy make a cup of Earl Grey with mint and lemon!" The rainbow goddess called as she guided the black haired man to a chair.

"Harry." iris wrapped her arm around the man's. "what in Olympus is name have you been doing that put you in a state like this?" she placed the man, Harry in a chair as Fleecy followed by Hazel in a much better looking Percy, with a cup of tea in her hand. The cloud nymphs placed the steaming cup of tea into the new arrivals hand.

After a few minutes, in which the black haired man had been drinking his tea, he gave a smile to the nymph has he turned to address the goddess. "Hello Iris." he placed his cup down. "I.." he inhaled before releasing. "It should have been me, not.. It was supposed to be me, I was supposed to be on guard duty that day."

The goddess side, "Harry." she took a hold of his hands. " you listen to me right now Harry." he looked up at her. "It is no ones fault, things happen and they happen for reasons, you know this." he nodded.

\-----------------

 

The three demigods, Frank, Hazel and Percy were confused about the new arrival and what the heck he was talking about.

Harry sensing eyes on him looked up and softly individuals standing staring at him. He chuckled as he said; "Sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I guess I'll be taking my leave..." but before Harry could continue iris shoved A gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulation at him and said; "Eat." The Raven only protested slightly as he unwrapped the cake.

After iris stared for a few minutes to make sure the boy was eating she turn to the three demigods and said; " Percy, Hazel, Frank, may I introduce you to Harry friend of death ." she turn to the Raven and said, "Harry may I introduce you to, Percy Jackson Son of Neptune," only Harry and Fleecy saw the weird eye twitch thing she did when the goddess said Neptune. Harry shook his head and understanding. "Frank Zhang son of Mars." Harry nodded. And Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. The three are on a quest to rescue Thanatos."

Harry flinched as he heard Thanatos name. He felt really guilty about his friend. " so the god sent a quest to find him? he asked and once again the goddess nodded. "Yes, Mars did."

Harry nodded as he sighed in relief. "Thank the heavens." he turned to the three. " thank you for doing this."The demigods just nodded. " I've been running myself ragged trying to collect and keep contain the souls." he sighed, "If only we still had control of the doors." but before he could say anything else a pinging noise could be heard from his pocket. He pulled out a tablet and side. "Well if you will excuse me? Duty calls." but before he could vanish Frank spoke up.

"How did you get past the basilisk?" harry chuckled as he said; "I can speak to snakes." Defore vanishing with a 'pop.'


End file.
